That Gift From Cupid
by AlmostGolden
Summary: A songfic that I wrote a long time ago to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Cam goes to a karaoke bar for her 21st birthday party and meets up with a flame who left her broken. Rated T for language. Read and Review please! Kind of Hurt/comfort; not really.


**Hey, yes I know I should be updating every girls dream. And my other two stories which are on hiatus. But I couldn't resist. Sorry about the cursing, but hey, twenty-one year olds curse. Anyway, no super long authors note today guys. Enjoy!**

I sighed as Mick trilled the last notes of 'Impossible' by Shontelle. She had a beautiful voice. Deceivingly delicate, but underneath, like when she went into the bridge, strong as hell.

Kind of like Gallagher Girls.

It's been three years since I graduated from Gallagher, and, being a legacy and all, have been working for the CIA ever since.

I'm twenty-one now. On this very day. That's why we're here at this bar; to celebrate my birthday, and my reaching the legal drinking age. I'm the youngest out of our friends, and was the only one who hadn't. Until now.

"Cam! What're you doing over there, Hun?" Bex Baxter shrieked running over and throwing her arms around me, her speech a little slurred. "Don't you like your party?" she pouted. Wow. Guess she's drunk already.

"Yeah, Bex, course I am. After all, you guys threw it, right?" It was true. Liz, Macey and Bex threw this party for me. It was probably the coolest bar ever. Despite the fact that it had karaoke.

"Well, we have a little surprise for you!" Macey said, coming out of nowhere. She gestured towards the door.

Some spy I am.

Somehow I didn't notice a squadron of hunks mingling by the door. I recognized most of them from the exchange Gallagher did with Blackthorne.

Oh, shit.

"Umm, I have to, uh, go to the bathroom," I lied quickly.

"Okay! I'll come with you!" Liz chirped cheerily.

"No!" I snapped at her, barely having time to feel guilty before speeding off in the direction of the ladies room.

I guess I should have known. I mean, I've been a little lovesick lately. It was inevitable that they would figure that out.

Spies, remember?

They invited the Blackthorne boys. And of course, Zach. They were right about him being the cause of my woes. Just not in the way they thought.

After we graduated, I had gone outside just to get some air. Maybe it's just the spy sense in me (because its sooo not the girl sense) but large crowds unnerved me a bit, except when they were there to blend into. However, everyone there knew me. Anyone could notice me.

I was leaning against a giant banyan in the back of the manicured gardens when I heard a snap behind me.

I whirled around to face my attacker, but stopped short when I came face-to-face with Zachary Goode, holding a broken twig. "Hey," he said. What no smi – oh, wait. There it is.

"Uh, hey. What are you doing here?"

His smirk faded into a smile and he stepped closer. I took a step back and the smile turned upside down. What did he expect that I would trust him? Even with the CoC defeated, he still stirred up feelings of disconcertment in the pit of my stomach.

"Just believe me, I had nothing to do with the Circle, Cam," he whispered. I backed into a tree and he put his hands on either side of my head and leaned in really close. "Do you trust me," Despite everything, this was something that I had thought quite a bit about. I knew that I did. I gulped, and then nodded. He stared deep into my eyes, with those flashing green eyes that nearly stopped my heart, and moved even closer. Maybe he'll bring out a knife and slit my throat. Or maybe, just maybe, he'll kiss me.

Guess which one he did?

But sarcasm aside, we got together. I couldn't bring myself to tell my friends that I was with him; they still suspected him. But I had to tell them when I moved into his secure penthouse near headquarters, and surprisingly, they were ecstatic. A little upset that I had hid him (and the fact that I had managed to hide him), but still happy for me. I couldn't believe it. My life was perfect.

Which, given the state of peril my life is usually in, should have been a warning in itself.

Let's just say I walked into our penthouse on our two year anniversary (to surprise him with dinner and anniversary sex ;) and found that all of his stuff was gone. Not a trace of him left in the house. His side of the bed (not that we stayed on our own) didn't smell like him anymore. His favorite foods were gone from the pantry and refrigerator. He was just… gone.

So, that's my tragic story. Now, you're probably wondering why the fuck smart spies like Bex, Liz, and Macey invited the guy who reduced me to watching Days of Our Lives in bed while eating Ben and Jerry's out of the carton for weeks to my birthday party. Guess what?

I am too.

"Cam? Caaammmiiiieee! Where areeee you?" It seems Bex only got that much tipsier since I'd left the party.

"In here, Bex," annoyed at her.

She staggered in, but to my surprise straightened up once she saw that we were the only two people in the plush restroom.

"Oh, thank god! I didn't think I could stand pretending to be drunk for another minute!" She sighed.

I gawked. "Oh, don't look at me like that!" she said. "Getting drunk is like a get-out-of-jail-free pass. You can do whatever," she shrugged her bare shoulders. (strapless dress)

"Why did you invite Zach here Bex?" I demanded, surprising even myself. I was never that straightforward.

"Cam, I… I don't know what to say other than that you need to talk to him,"

"Well, obviously he doesn't want to talk to me! He left me! I haven't seen him in a year!"

"Cam, he – Zach got in touch with us a few weeks ago. He couldn't get through to your cell – you accidentally put it through the washing machine again, remember? He needed to explain some things. I couldn't let you talk to him without knowing exactly what he was going to say to you. I couldn't let him rip your heart out and up again. So, we met with him. At that little café down the street – you know the one with the delish mocha frappes? He – he told us some stuff that I think you need to know." She said, with a melancholy, yet pleading look on her face.

"He broke my heart. And what? You're not going to tell me what he said? You want me to talk to him, without knowing?" I nearly shouted, exasperated and appalled that my friends had been at the source of my undoing.

"We're spies Cam. We live on a need-to-know basis. And right now, all you need to know is this; He never wanted to hurt you," and with one last sad shake of the head, she was gone.

I slid down to the floor not caring that my black Versace was getting wrinkled. Halter-necked, coming five inches above my knees, with a tightly corseted bodice; it was nothing short of fabulous. And not a penny short of $1,895.00.

It was being wasted in this little bathroom.

It was that thought that fired me up. I rose to my feet, careful to smooth out the creases in the expensive dress, and fixed my hair and touched up my make-up.

Okay, that was a lie. I couldn't give half a crap about this dress. But I had to know.

"_He never meant to hurt you._" I have to know.

Everyone greeted me with concerned, if a little intoxicated, faces. Apparently if you're the birthday girl, people notice when you're missing.

I marched straight passed them, determined to just leave this place. I would talk to Zach, but not here. Not now. The last thing I need is for cupid to give me the gift of heartbreak on my twenty-first birthday.

"Cammie! Hey! Come on! You're being such a party pooper! It's your party and you haven't even sung one song," Tina intercepted me. She quickly shoved me onto the stage and before I knew it, a bright spotlight was on me holding a gaudy silver microphone.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cuz, I can't fight it anymore_

I felt my heart break all over again. This had been my song. His song. Our song. Mine and Zach's.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Come on, Cammie. Pull yourself together. You guys are over. Just get through this song and you can go home and cry.

_It's a quarter after one, i'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control, and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I could do without_

_I just need you now_

Too late I remembered that this was a duet. And with my luck there was no doubt who would be holding up the male vocals.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Reaching for the phone cuz, I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Zach's deep voice sounded the same, and it pierced me so deep, hurt me so bad that I couldn't breath for a moment. I managed to recover in time to chime in to the chorus. Hopefully the heartbroken note in my voice wouldn't be noticeable; after all, it was a sad song.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control, and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I could do without_

_I just need you now_

I'd managed to avoid eye contact with the angel from both my nightmares and dreams, until now. It hurt more than I could ever have imagined. I felt like a thousand needles were piercing my chest one by one, over and over. Seeing him again didn't make me feel better, didn't give me closure.

It was like rubbing salt in a wound.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing, at all_

Zach popped a wry smile at me, and though I felt like I was being shot (and trust me, I know first hand just how that feels) I couldn't help but feel a corner up my mouth lift up. It was an inside joke with us. Once, on a mission, we'd both been injected with nerve-numbing receptors, a pet project of one of the terrorists we were trying to take down. It had been such a relief to find out that getting stabbed in the shoulder deactivated the receptors.

_It's a quarter after one, i'm all alone and I need you now_

Even as I sang, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his gorgeous, hypnotic green ones.

_And I said I wouldn't call, but i'm a little drunk and I need you now_

We had slowly moved closer to eachother; subconsciously, like magnets. We were so close now that I could see every last stunningly long lash.

_And I don't know how I could do without_

_I just need you now_

I knew we needed to talk. It couldn't wait. I loved him. And I needed him. It wasn't some big, earth-shattering revelation. I already knew that. I always did. Even when I was cursing him off and telling myself that he was just another jackass who didn't care.

_Oh, baby I need you now_

_I just need you now_

As we ended the final bars of the song, in perfect harmony, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. He, on the other hand, was breathing hard, panting almost. He gazed pleadingly, imploringly into my eyes and I sighed. Guess I was getting that unexpected present from cupid after all.

"Let's talk."

**Uhh… so what did you think? Horrible? Good-ish? So bad it made you want to puke your guts out? Or was it alright? Flames are accepted but, well, I appreciate positive reviews and constructive criticism more. Hah, and sorry to my readers for my other stories, but I will try to update. Finals soon you know. But on the bright side, i'm out of the hospital! Yay!**

**XOXO**

**Mrs. Malfoy-Lautner-Goode**

***woah**

**I wrote this like a year ago and never posted**

**So, uh, happy month late new year?**

**(btdubs, didn't change the authors note or anything so if its confusing just ignore it.)**


End file.
